I'll Take Care of You
by born-on-sunday
Summary: Xena is gone. Gabrielle isn't doing so well on her own. - She meets a woman who resembles Xena and discovers new things about herself a long the way. This story is the perfect mixture of drama, adventure, humor and interest. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Gabrielle's eyes popped open and she quickly raised up from her bedroll. She placed a hand to her forehead and covered her eyes. A few seconds later, she was on her feet throwing wood onto the fire. It was strange the way it felt when she woke up so suddenly. It was almost as if Xena was still right there beside her. She found herself reaching out for the warrior princess nightly, but her arms always fell carelessly onto the cold hard ground beside her. She didn't used to mind sleeping in the woods, but now it seemed like the worst place to be, yet, it was the best because it was where she spent the majority of her time with Xena.

Gabrielle sat back down on her bedroll and stared into the fire, "Why is this so hard?" she spoke aloud. "It shouldn't be taking this long…" she sighed. _Xena, I know you can hear my thoughts, so I'm going to start thinking directly to you. It's hard down here, on earth I mean, I'm not doing so well. I know I was supposed to carry on in your footsteps, but I've been hiding here in Greece for weeks. I can't bring myself to move on; it's too painful. Life doesn't feel right without you, Xena. I feel so lost. _A short pause. _I want you here with me more than anything else in the world. I know it has to be the most selfish desire I've ever had, but it doesn't seem fair that you're gone. I still don't believe it was your time. _Gabrielle's eyes filled with tears and she allowed a few of them to stream down her face. They glistened from the soft glow of the fire. _I know I have to move on from all of this, but right now, I don't have the strength. You always gave me such strength… I miss you terribly. I miss you more than words can say._

Gabrielle stopped, "What's the point of this? She can't communicate back with me." She whimpered in a bitter, yet, saddened tone. "No matter how much I think about it, she's still gone." With her heart aching, Gabrielle reluctantly laid down again on her bedroll. Somewhere from that moment and the early morning hours she managed to fall asleep for a short while, but at the very first sign of light, she was awake and on her feet again.

Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and her body ached all over. She had been coughing a lot lately, which was strange for Gabrielle, she didn't often feel under the weather. Convinced it would pass quickly and naturally, she had taken no precaution of purchasing any medicines. She wouldn't acknowledge it at the time, but due to lack of rest and not properly taking care of her body, Gabrielle had fallen ill. She would shrug it off, of course, and as she slowly traveled around the countryside of Greece, passing through small town after small town, her illness became more and more severe. Finally, as she was passing through the village of Askyro, Gabrielle's fierce denial came to a halt.

Her vision became blurry and the last thing she recalled was seeing a young man coming towards her as she staggered down the main road of the village. She must have passed out after that, because when she awoke, she was resting in a hospice. Her instincts prompted her to call out for Xena, but she quickly had to remind herself about the reality of her life now, and that Xena had passed on to the next life. Gathering herself and her thoughts, Gabrielle raised her head and gazed around the small, yet cozy medical facility.

"Ah, you're awake." A voice called from behind her. "That's good. It means your fever has broken."

"Fever?" Gabrielle asked as she turned her head to behold the young man from the street.

"Yes. You've been ill for many, many days. You're lucky that we were able to help you." He smiled. "Your determination and your strength surpasses all I've ever seen. I knew your body would heal."

"I'm sorry, if I've been a burden." Gabrielle replied in an emotionless voice. "Thank you for all your help. I'll gladly pay you."

"Pay me?" The young man laughed. "No, there is no charge. I do my job because the gods have blessed me with the gift of healing. It would be an abomination if I were to take your money."

"Forgive me if I feel indebted to you." Gabrielle responded as she slowly lifted herself from the bed.

"You should be careful. You're still weak. I recommend that you spend a couple more days here until you're completely ready to travel again." The young man came up to Gabrielle's side. "Let me help you. You must be starving. Come, I have food prepared in the other room." He took Gabrielle's arm and lead her.

"What is your name?" Gabrielle asked as she allowed herself to be lead into the next room.

"Marcus." He gently replied.

"You're a very kind man, Marcus. Opening a hospice was always a dream of mine." Gabrielle took a seat at the table.

"That's the great thing about a hospice," Marcus began, "There is always a need for one. In every small village, in every big city, there are always sick people who require attention from a caring soul."

Gabrielle slowly picked at the food before her, she still had no appetite, but she didn't want to insult Marcus after all he had done for her. She found herself lost in her thoughts for a moment as she remembered her old dreams of starting a hospice and how she knew that as long as she walked the same path as Xena, a hospice would never be possible. Now, she was being forced to start a new path, with no one to walk beside her. Perhaps this could be her chance to do the one thing she never could have done with Xena. It couldn't be that simple, however. Gabrielle had made a promise to carry on Xena's way of life and that meant finding answers at the end of a sword.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you'd like." Marcus sat down across from Gabrielle. "I know who you are…" he stated oddly, yet with much admiration. "You were friends with Xena."

Hearing her name sent chills down Gabrielle's spine. She glanced over at Marcus and slowly nodded her head, "Yes. We were very close." She managed to reply barely above a whisper.

"I presume you've been grieving over the loss of your friend." Marcus continued, "It would explain why you were so ill when I found you in the street."

"I guess I haven't been taken very good care of myself lately." Gabrielle admitted.

"It's understandable." Marcus' voice was soothing, "The pain will eventually heal, Gabrielle. I know that it seems impossible now, but one day you'll be able to set it aside in your heart and it won't be as painful."

"Sometimes, I don't think I want to set it aside." Gabrielle confessed. "I don't ever want to forget her, Marcus."

"Of course not. We never forget the people we love, we only learn to live without them until we are able to see them again."

"Xena and I are meant to be together… Our time was cut short, but I know that our souls are destined to reunite in the next world." Gabrielle's voice began breaking as she reached the end of her sentence. "But I still have much left to do in this world." She added.

Marcus smiled, "Gabrielle, why don't you stay here with me for a while? I could use extra help around here, especially when soldiers pass through."

"I don't know…" Gabrielle glanced away from Marcus, "I'd have to think about it first."

"There's no pressure for a decision, but I do want to extend the invitation to you. Askyro is a very pleasant and peaceful village. It could be just what you need to get back on your feet again."

"Perhaps." Gabrielle nodded.

"There's a good friend of mine who could rent you a place to stay." Marcus continued, "She's a very good landlord. You'd have no problems."

"I've never really stayed in one place before… well, not since I was a child." Gabrielle stopped picking at her food. She was done with it, and didn't care any longer if Marcus was offended by her not eating.

"This could be a wonderful opportunity for you, then."

"You don't have to try to convince me, Marcus." Gabrielle politely stated. "As I said before, a hospice has always been a dream. I just don't know if I'm ready to start that chapter of my life."

"Seems to me this could be the perfect time." Marcus contradicted.

"You only say that because Xena isn't here." Gabrielle's voice hardened a little.

Marcus smirked, "No, I say it because when I look at you Gabrielle, I see someone who is hurting beyond relief. I've often found one of the best way to heal yourself, is to assist in healing others."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do, Marcus. I've been through a lot in the last several years that have changed the way I view the world." Gabrielle stood from the table, "A hospice is a wonderful thing, but whether or not it's a part of my future isn't clear right now."

"Ah, but Gabrielle, one cannot look into the future and ask for a clear vision." Marcus stood to his feet as well. "Risk essentially becomes a factor."

"I'm very familiar with risk, Marcus. I've lived and breathed risk since day one." Gabrielle slowly walked back into the rest area where she had awoken a short while before. She intended on gathering her belongings and leaving the hospice; it wasn't the right place for her to be, at least not at that point in time.

"So you plan to leave?" Marcus followed her. "First you say you need time to think, then in a split second you decide that you must go…" He frowned. "Have you always had such a spontaneous personality?"

"Thank you for all that you've done for me. If I can ever repay you somehow, just let me know." Gabrielle completely ignored Marcus' question. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

"Wait." Marcus called. "If you want to repay me, then stay… at least until you have more strength."

Gabrielle sighed, "I'm not going to work at this hospice with you, Marcus. I can't."

"I understand. I only desire that you stay and rest." Marcus reiterated. "Please."

"All right. I'll stay one more day. Tomorrow, I have to head out on my own." Gabrielle allowed her bag to fall to the floor. Secretly, she was thankful she was staying because her body was aching and for once in a very long time, she wanted to rest and to sleep. However, she'd not let herself be influenced or pushed around by Marcus, even if he did only have the best of intentions in mind.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Marcus walked over and opened it, and in burst a man carrying his friend.

"Marcus, you have to help him!" the man cried. "He's been shot by an arrow."

"Steady now, Titus. Help me lay him down." Marcus assisted in laying the injured man down on a bed roll. Gabrielle stood back and watched. "Explain to me what happened." Marcus demanded.

Titus stumbled over his words as he tried to tell the story, "We were fishing…" he began, "Su-suddenly, we heard this noise… in the trees behind us! We turned but saw nothing." He swallowed heavily, "Then, before we even realized it, arrows were fa-falling from the sky!" his 

eyes bulged from his dirty face, "One of them hit Erabi. Can you save him, Marcus?" Titus gazed at Marcus with the ultimate plead for help in his eyes.

"I'll do all that I can." Marcus replied. He quickly glanced over at Gabrielle who hadn't taken her eyes off the Erabi. "Gabrielle, perhaps you should wait outside."

Gabrielle's initial reaction was to reject Marcus' proposal, but instead, she accepted and walked out of the hospice. She took a seat on a bench outside the hospice's door. The day was beautiful, not a cloud in the sky and the sun warmed her face as she squinted her eyes. From inside the hospice, she could hear screams of pain coming from Erabi. How cowardly to attack unarmed fishermen. If Xena were here she'd go after the scum that did this Erabi and make sure they never again attacked innocent people. Suddenly, it became clear to Gabrielle. She couldn't just keep thinking of what Xena would do if she were here, but rather it was now her job to do exactly what Xena would do if she were here.

Gabrielle quickly stood to her feet, a new burning motivation inside of her, she headed off towards the only fishing area she knew of around the village of Askyro. She would find the criminals who so cruelly assaulted Titus and Erabi and she would bring them to justice. This would be the first step towards fulfilling her promise to Xena. Suddenly, Gabrielle's future was looking a lot more clear.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: So far I only have plans for this story to be rated T. However, I want to say that there could be a chance that I'll decide to become more graphic and bump up the rating to M. If this happens, I'll be sure to change the rating on the main page, and I'll also use a warning level before the chapter. Thanks for reading, and please take the time to leave a review. **_

Gabrielle ignored the aches and pains of her body and allowed her adrenalin to control her. As she reached the fishing hole, she immediately began looking for any tracks or signs the criminals could have left behind. She found horse tracks in the mud nearby, and decided to follow them. A while later she was hiding in the bushes near a campsite. There were several men, quiet ugly ones at that, gathered around plundering through bags. Gabrielle was pleased with herself and was convinced she had found the perpetrators. She waited patiently in the bushes watching them closely. She had counted fifteen. That was a hefty number, but she had seen Xena knock out way more than that at once. Gabrielle prided herself on her ability to think quickly and she knew that she didn't have to physically fight fifteen bad guys in order to capture fifteen bad guys.

She gazed around the campsite, hoping to find something she could use to her advantage. For whatever reason, the men had a large cage with them. Gabrielle assumed they used it for trapping and hunting, but possibly it was used for something much worse. Quickly a plan began to formulate in her mind on how she would lure at least half of them into the cage. As she slowly circled around the campsite, she made the deadly mistake of stepping on a branch. The sharp snap of the breaking branch caused nearly all of the men to stop what they were doing and look around. Gabrielle's eyes widened and her face froze as she tried desperately not to move or make a sound.

One of the men drew his sword and gazed around the campsite. The others stood up behind him, all of which had their hands on weapons of their own.

"Want us to take a look around, Taldro?" one man asked in a slimy voice.

"Quiet." Taldro ordered. He squinted his eyes and listened carefully. He turned, facing the general direction of Gabrielle. She could feel he knew of her existence. It would only be seconds until he spotted her. She closed her eyes tightly and inhaled deeply. When she opened them, she was looking up the blade of his sword. "Come out of there, sweetheart." He smiled.

Gabrielle slowly stepped out from behind the bushes. Realizing she was about to be in very hot water, she quickly made the decision to play up a new character. "I'm sorry." She said in a timid voice. "I was only passing through."

"Passing through?" Taldro repeated, "You were spying on my campsite."

"I didn't intend to." Gabrielle hung her head. "I'm only trying to get back home to Askyro."

"Askyro? You live in Askyro?"

"Yes, sir." Gabrielle replied softly. "I decided to go for a walk earlier… I got too far off my path and I've been lost for most of the day. I'm only trying to find my way back home. I didn't mean to spy on your campsite."

Taldro laughed lightly, "Well then, it's our lucky day, isn't it gentlemen?" he gazed around at his men then back to Gabrielle, "You see, sweetheart, it's been quite a while since any of us have been in the company of a woman. Being warriors, as we are, we don't much have time for a romantic life."

"Warriors?" Gabrielle reiterated in semi-sarcastic tone.

"Yes. Very vicious, very brutal, and very _"hungry"_ warriors." The man slowly allowed his hand to brush across Gabrielle's cheek. She resisted the urge to immediately smack him away.

"Tell you what, sweetheart, we'll be glad to escort you back to your village…" he paused. "But we'll need _payment _first_._ Understand?"

Gabrielle knew exactly what the big oaf was talking about, but continued to carry on with her innocent and ignorant disposition, "Of course! I have money." She immediately replied as she went back to the bushes and grabbed her bag, "Will five dinars be enough?" she turned and handed the man her money. She ended with a bright and charming smile.

Taldro took the five dinars and laughed, along with all his friends. "You're a one of a kind girl." He stuffed the money into one of his pockets and put his sword away. "This will be the first time ever that a woman has paid me." He grinned as he took Gabrielle by the arm and began leading her towards his tent.

"Save some for the rest of us, Taldro!" one of the men shouted.

"Yeah!" shouted two or three more.

As Taldro and Gabrielle entered the tent, he threw her carelessly to the ground. He quickly began removing his armor, laying his sword on the ground beside him. He eyed her fiercely as he imagined exactly what he intended to do to her. Gabrielle's nerves were beginning to crack as she realized she had no escape plan.

"Wait…" Gabrielle held up her hand. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Shut up." Taldro replied harshly as he ripped off his shirt.

"I thought you were going to help me back to my village?" Gabrielle glanced over at the sword laying on the ground beside them. "I gave you five dinars."

"You'll go back to your village when we're finished with you." Taldro grabbed Gabrielle by the arm. "Now, are you going to remove your clothes, or do I have to do it?" his cold eyes held contact with Gabrielle's for several seconds. She could feel the intensity of his aggression; he reeked of evil.

Gabrielle swallowed heavily, and then replied in a fragile voice, "I'll do it myself. Please turn your head?"

Taldro laughed, "Oh, you're trying to be modest?"

"Please…" Gabrielle pleaded, her eyes drooped and she forced her bottom lip to slightly tremble as she dug deeper into the helpless character she had become in the last several minutes.

"All right." Taldro easily cooperated. "I'll play you're little game." He turned his back to Gabrielle. "You have fifteen seconds." He added.

Gabrielle slowly reached for the sword, "Oh, I won't need that long." She remarked in a teasing voice that actually sounded seducing towards Taldro. "You may turn around now."

Taldro turned, the smile on his face quickly fading as the sword was jabbed deep into his chest. As blood streamed from his mouth, Gabrielle removed the sword and Taldro fell helplessly to the ground, his cold eyes now open wide and staring at the young blonde.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I guess it's not your lucky day after all." Gabrielle stated in a monotone voice. She used the sword to cut a slit in the back of the tent, and through the slit she made her escape.

As she ran through the woods, she felt shame and humiliation run through her body. She stopped running after she was a safe distance away from the campsite and as she tried to catch her breath by a small creek, she allowed herself to break down into tears.

"I can't do this…" she whimpered as her hand covered her mouth and she sank down to her knees. "I can't be you, Xena!" she cried out in a painful voice. "No one ever could be…" she added in a softer voice. Her shoulders moved up and down with the rhythm of her sobbing. Indeed, it was a pitiful site.

"I saw what you did back there." A voice from behind Gabrielle spoke. "For a minute, I thought you must have had a death wish." Gabrielle turned quickly to see a girl standing behind her. She promptly wiped at her face and stood to her feet as she knocked the dirt off her knees.

"I was actually about to come help you, but then I saw you go into the tent with the head honcho." The girl stood perfectly still, not yet sure to how safe it was to approaching Gabrielle.

"I didn't do anything with him, if that's what you think." Gabrielle replied stiffly. "It was all an act." Her red, puffy eyes squinted as she faced the girl.

The girl laughed, "Oh, I realized that. You may have fooled them, but not me." She paused. "Not that you're a bad actor. I can just tell you weren't as helpless and defenseless as you were portraying yourself to be."

Gabrielle took the time to notice the girl's appearance. She was a few inches taller than Gabrielle, and her hair was a dirty blonde. It was about shoulder length, but she wore it up in a hair tie behind her head. Her eyes were a dark green and her skin was tanned by the summer sun. She was dressed strangely, at least in Gabrielle's opinion. She had on brown leather boots, pants, and a peasant looking shirt. It seemed as if she dressed herself in the dark to be quite frank. She had a sword strapped across her back, which inclined Gabrielle's suspicion.

"Who are you?" Gabrielle asked, as she sniffed away the last of her tears.

"I'm Alecta. And you?" She quickly asked in return.

"Gabrielle."

"Gabrielle… I'll know now what to have put on your gravesite." Alecta took a step forward. "That is, if you're planning on taking on another small army."

"Those barbarians hardly qualify as small army." Gabrielle scoffed.

"Against one small girl, what would it matter?" Alecta countered.

Gabrielle, becoming annoyed, replied bitterly, "I'm not as naive as you may think I am. Just because you have a sword strapped to your back, doesn't make me believe you know the first thing about fighting."

Alecta smiled, "My sword has never taken a life, Gabrielle. I've only ever used it for protection."

"What makes you think I've taken a life?" Gabrielle wasn't sure why she asked this question it seemed arbitrary, she had actually taken quite a few lives, but for some reason it seemed as if she needed the answer.

"You killed Taldro." Alecta replied. "I'm sure he wasn't your first."

Gabrielle's breathing increased as she stared blankly down at the earth. How easy it had become to take a life, and quickly forget the disgusting feeling it leaves behind, "You were spying on me apparently, so you should know what his intentions were. I wasn't about to let him take advantage of me."

"Neither was I." Alecta agreed. "I would have stopped him before he laid a hand on you, but I wouldn't have killed him."

"Look, you don't know me. You don't even know the first thing about me. I don't need you to pass judgment on the things I do." Gabrielle stepped around Alecta and began walking up a path she stopped, turned quickly and stated, "And I don't need you to save me, so go spy on someone else."

"I'd much rather help you get back to your village." Alecta smiled.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Young and arrogant."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Alecta started walking up the path as well.

"I wasn't talking about me." Gabrielle folded her arms as her gaze followed Alecta.

Alecta stepped within just a couple feet of Gabrielle, and from that close up, she could see Gabrielle wasn't in healthy condition. Alecta suddenly took on a more concerned approach, setting her sarcasm and teasing repartees aside.

"You don't look so well." Alecta noted as she searched Gabrielle's face. "You're ill." Her statement was clear and honest.

Gabrielle looked away, "I was at a hospice in Askyro…"

"Then we should get you back there." Alecta concluded, her voice had become much less critical and now leaned towards the caring side.

Gabrielle cleared her throat, "I was heading back, actually."

"I know a short cut." Alecta replied in a rather upbeat tone, "We can be there in a short while."

"Thanks, but I don't want to bother you." Gabrielle began walking along the main path.

Alecta reached out and put her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder, "I take pride in my short cuts, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle quickly huffed a half smile as she considered the offer, "All right. If you insist."

"I do."

"Lead the way, then." Gabrielle motioned for Alecta to go in front of her.

As the two girls traveled through the woods, Alecta paid close attention to Gabrielle's health. She walked at a abnormally slow pace so that Gabrielle had no problems keeping up, and whenever they crossed rougher territory, Alecta would offer Gabrielle her hand, though Gabrielle would seldom accept it. Alecta quickly took a liking to her new friend but it was obvious Gabrielle was aching emotionally and physically, though she'd never confess it. Alecta couldn't resist feeling a strong impulsive urge to be of assistance to Gabrielle in any way possible.

"We're almost there." Alecta said soothingly, noticing Gabrielle's strength was diminishing rapidly.

As they reached a clearing in the woods, Gabrielle heard the noises of villagers and children playing. She sighed in relief that soon she could rest again at the hospice. She regretted running off into the woods to fight a band of barbarians; though it seemed like a good idea at the time. She glanced over at Alecta who barely seemed tired at all.

"Thank you." Gabrielle's breaths were heavier and harder to catch.

Alecta glanced over at Gabrielle and smiled, "You don't have to thank me, Gabrielle. I'm just glad I found you before the barbarians did. They'll be steamed when they discover you've killed Taldro."

"Hopefully they don't attack Askyro." Gabrielle sighed. "I hadn't thought of the danger I could bring upon this village by telling them it was my home."

"I doubt they will attack." Alecta replied, "But if they do, they're not going to find you. I'll make sure of it."

"I appreciate all you're doing, really, but I don't want to put you or the villagers in any harm. It's best that I leave as soon as possible. After I rest for a while, I'm going to be heading out."

"You can't be serious." Alecta gave Gabrielle a disapproving look, "You're in absolutely no condition to be traveling, especially alone."

"I'll be fine, Alecta. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"I don't think you do." Alecta stopped walking, and reached over to stop Gabrielle as well, "Whatever happened to you that made you this way, it's caused you to stop thinking clearly. You're ignoring very important thing that your body is trying to tell you. You need rest and a good meal. And judging by the pain that fills your voice and is stricken across your weary face, you need to grieve over something…. Or someone." Alecta ended the last part in a soft, low voice.

"I have nowhere to go, Alecta. My home is the woods. If I'm not out there, then I'm not living my life."

"If you go back out there, you're not going to have a life to live." Alecta began walking again. "I know Marcus, the owner of the hospice, he's a very kind man. He'll let you stay until you're well again."

"Yes, he's told me so."

"So why do you insist on not staying?" Alecta asked.

It took Gabrielle a moment to respond, "Sometimes it hurts less if I just keep moving."


	3. Chapter 3

Gabrielle was sleeping peacefully by a fire as Marcus tended to Erabi's wound. Alecta sat quietly in a chair and kept an eye on Gabrielle, also she assisted Marcus whenever she could. Marcus hadn't said much to Gabrielle. He didn't feel a need to scold her for running off to chase bandits in her sickly condition; she had realized the severity of her mistake on her own.

"I'm surprised she so willingly came back with you." Marcus spoke distantly, as he continued to clean Erabi's wound.

Alecta gazed over at Marcus, "She tried to put up a small fight, but I think she's beginning to realize how unhealthy she truly is."

Marcus nodded his head, "She's very stubborn."

"I've noticed." Alecta glanced back at Gabrielle, "She's not only in physical pain, Marcus. She's being tortured emotionally." Alecta paused. "I can't think of a single thing this girl could have done to cause the gods to cause her such agony."

"It wasn't anything to do with the gods, Alecta." Marcus finished wrapping up Erabi's bandage, then focused all his attention to Alecta. "She lost a very dear friend."

It was as if a light had gone off behind Alecta's eyes, "That definitely explains many things."

"I don't know much about Gabrielle, myself, but in the short time I have known her, she's shown me what a heroic heart she has. Unfortunately, she's masked it with fear and pain. She's losing herself, slowly. She knows it to be true, but she can't seem to do anything about it."

"We should help her." Alecta suggested. "She's obviously lost her way . Marcus, you and I have always been helpers to the needy. We can't sit back and watch Gabrielle slowly destroy herself."

"There's not much I can do, Alecta. I've offered to let her stay here with me at the hospice. I've even guaranteed her a safe and comfortable place to live." Marcus walked over and placed his hand on Gabrielle's forehead to check her temperature, "She has built walls around her heart and soul that are impossible to break down."

Alecta sighed, "Maybe if I could find out why she's built the walls, I can help her."

Marcus' eyes quickly cut to Alecta, "Be careful, Alecta. She's not going to just open up to you. If you push too hard, you'll only push her away. Besides, she carries within her a darkness that is unfamiliar to you."

"You said she lost someone very dear to her." Alecta recalled, "Maybe she's afraid she'll never be that close to someone again. That could cause a person to become very lonely, distraught, out of touch with their own self."

"I think Gabrielle's grief goes far beyond what you and I can only assume." Marcus grabbed his medicine bag. "I'm headed to bed for the evening. Do you intend to spend the night here?"

"Of course." Alecta nodded towards Gabrielle, "She may wake up with another sudden urge to take off and battle some bullies."

Marcus chuckled lightly, "If you need me, I'll be in the next room. Good night, Alecta."

"Good night, Marcus."

Alecta dozed in her chair for a while, but it quickly became uncomfortable. She rolled together a few furs and laid them on the ground between Gabrielle and Erabi. She had just began to doze back off to sleep, when she heard the stirring noises of a waking Gabrielle. She sat up quickly from the floor.

Gabrielle rubbed her face with her hands, "How long have I been asleep?" she asked in a bleary voice.

"Most of the night." Alecta answered. "Marcus gave you a really good tea for your pain, and it put your right to sleep. I tell you, he's magical with the herbs and medicines." She smiled, hoping Gabrielle may return it; she didn't.

"I feel like I've been trampled by a herd of centaurs." Gabrielle sat up in her bed. It was then she noticed Erabi laying on a bed across the room. "How is he?"

"Erabi? He'll be fine. Marcus will probably send him home tomorrow or the next day." Alecta crossed her legs and leaned back on her arms. "So far there's been no attack on Askyro. Perhaps Taldro's men don't care at all that he's gone. They've probably already chosen a new leader."

"Perhaps." Gabrielle stared around the room. Not once had she bothered to look at Alecta.

"Would you like anything else for the pain? Marcus is only in the next room, he said to wake him if we needed."

Gabrielle shook her head, "No. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? He has plenty more of the tea if you'd like."

"No, really, it's all right." Gabrielle insisted. "I'm just going to sit here by the fire for a while.

"Are you hungry?" Alecta grabbed her bag, "I have some apples. Marcus has plenty of food as well. Or, if you'd prefer something a little more soothing, I could fix some broth."

"I'm not hungry." Gabrielle gazed off into the fire, "But thank you." She added in a tone that sounded more forced than natural.

Alecta lowered her head, breaking down Gabrielle's walls was indeed going to be much harder than she had previously expected. She thought quickly of something else to say, she knew 

she couldn't just let the conversation die away, but she also didn't want to frustrate Gabrielle. Not knowing what else to say, Alecta made a quick decision to go straight into the more personal side of conversation.

"You've lost someone dear to you." Alecta stated in a matter of fact tone. "I know what that's like."

Gabrielle turned her head and for the first time since awaking, she made eye contact with Alecta. "Everyone loses someone. It's a part of life."

"Your loss seems to be more than just a part of life." Alecta slowly raised to her feet and stood by Gabrielle's bed. "This person, they were more than just a friend or family member?"

Gabrielle at first seemed reluctant to talk about it, but eventually gave away into an answer, "Yes. They were much more."

"A lover?" Alecta asked, fearing this could be the step that crossed the line.

"A soul mate." Gabrielle quickly remarked as her eyes glistened from the warm glow of the fire.

"Wow." Alecta whispered. "I can't imagine the pain that you must feel." She paused.

Knowing now that Gabrielle had lost a soul mate, Alecta realized it could be a bit harder to break through to Gabrielle. Soul mates are hard to find; losing one had to be devastating.

"My parents died when I was a child." Alecta spoke softly. "They were in a horrible accident involving a fire. I used to curse myself for not being with them, but now I see that my purpose was to survive."

"I'm so sorry, Alecta." Gabrielle honestly spoke. "That's a terrible thing to happen to anyone, especially a child."

Alecta continued, but with a much faster and less emotional voice. "I stayed with a relative for a while, until I was old enough to go out on my own. Now, I just roam from village to village, helping those who need it most. Offering a kind word to those who need to heard one." She ended with a smile.

"And you found me…" Gabrielle concluded.

"I did." Alecta agreed.

"I used to be someone who helped others as well."

"I believe you still are." Alecta replied, now deciding to take a seat at the foot of the bed. "I think you're powerful enough to defeat whatever tragedy that has damaged you." Alecta resisted saying the words, '_After all, how bad could it truly be?'_

"She was everything to me." Gabrielle said randomly. "I didn't know life or love either one, until I met her."

"Your soul mate?" Alecta asked, attempting to clarify.

Gabrielle slowly nodded her head, "Yes." A few tears formed in her eyes, but she refused to let them escape. "She taught me everything and more. I was complete when I was with her."

"Then she was truly your soul mate." Alecta smiled. She paused for a moment before asking the following question, "Gabrielle, would your soul mate want to see you like this? In this unhealthy state?"

Gabrielle lowered her head, "Of course not. I've told myself that exact thing over and over. It just doesn't seem to matter."

"She would want you to move on. She would want you to be happy. They say that the dead can hear your thoughts. I bet she's pretty sad right now too."

"I'm not so sure if she can hear my thoughts anymore. I used to believe it, but now…" Gabrielle choked a little and didn't finished her sentence.

"Even if she can't hear your thoughts, Gabrielle, if she's your soul mate, she's going to know somehow that you're unhappy; that you're unhealthy." Alecta swallowed. "If you'll let us, Marcus and I would love to help you. Anything we can do, just tell us."

Gabrielle sighed, "Alecta, it's not that simple."

"I've helped so many people rediscover reasons to be thankful. Sometimes it takes an outside source to show you how lucky you really are."

"I can't just rely on other people." This was the beginning of a very lengthy and very emotionally suppressed rant that Gabrielle could no longer contain. "I _relied_ on her. I _relied_ on her too much! I knew it along, but I did it anyway because it was so easy to do. I never dreamed she'd be gone for good. Xena always won. Xena always came home." Unable to hold back any longer, tears trickled down Gabriel's pale face. "Sure, maybe one day, in old age, when we were sitting around reminiscing about our younger years and how we saved the world little by little, death would have been more fitting. But she was snatched away from me and nothing can justify that. It's not right." Gabrielle sniffled. "It wasn't her time."

Not expecting so much at once from Gabrielle, Alecta was a bit flabbergasted at what to say next. Furthermore, she had no idea that Gabrielle's closest friend and soul mate was Xena; that obviously changed everything. Alecta then realized how truly unique this girl was and how the ideas she had formed in her mind before about being able to help fix Gabrielle, were not going to apply.

"Xena, is your soul mate?" Alecta seemed to have trouble believing it. "Xena the Warrior Princess?"

"That's the one." Gabrielle sniffled again, wiping away at her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Gabrielle." Alecta stated, her voice a little shaky. "I had no idea that …" she trailed off, "You're right. This isn't simple."

Gabrielle huffed, "You don't even know the half of it."

"No, I don't." Alecta stood from the bed. "I thought I could help you but…." Alecta regretted everything she had said up to that moment, "I should go."

Gabrielle looked up at the girl. She didn't necessarily want Alecta to just walk away, even though talking about Xena was painful, she felt relieved to get some of the grief off her chest. Yet, Gabrielle had become arrogant in the sense of appearing helpless. She would not dare ask Alecta to stay with her. She barely knew this girl, even though she was charming and generous, she still did not know her well enough to ever expose her vulnerability.

Alecta grabbed her bag from the floor, realizing she had no reason to hang around the hospice any longer, and slowly she headed towards the door. She didn't truly desire to leave, but unless Gabrielle asked her to stay, she would go. She stalled as long as she could, without making it noticeable, hoping that perhaps Gabrielle would say something. Gabrielle of course said nothing, and Alecta left without even giving as little as a second glance in Gabrielle's direction. After all, how could anyone compete with Xena the Warrior Princess?


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks passed. Gabrielle's health increased and her attitude seemed to improve as well. Marcus and she shared a few enlightening conversations, and she helped many of the villagers around Askyro with a variety of chores or services. Briefly, Gabrielle recalled what it felt like to actually do something productive and helpful. She knew, however, that Askyro could never be home and was far from the place she needed to be. She had made promises to Xena to fulfill what their future together would have been, and those were promises she still intended to keep.

"I wish I could convince you to stay." Marcus said as he handed Gabrielle a sack of food and herbs. "But I know that you're destiny is elsewhere."

"Marcus, I don't even know how to began to thank you." Gabrielle paused, "You're a true healer." She smiled. "In every sense of the term."

"Promise you'll come back one day, just for a visit."

"I promise." Gabrielle gently hugged Marcus, "Thank you…" she turned to walk away but then paused and turned back to Marcus, "I haven't seen Alecta since the night she helped bring me back here… if you see her, will you tell her that I said thank you?"

"Of course, Gabrielle." Marcus nodded. "Have a safe journey."

With that, Gabrielle left the hospice and headed out of the village of Askyro. It was amazing how much more energy she had. She hadn't felt this well in a long while. She effortlessly made her way through the woods, jumping rocks and tree trunks with ease. She was more focused of her surroundings and could pick up on the smallest of details, which was something she had always admired about Xena. Now that she possessed the talent as well, it astounded her even more so. Her heightened sense of things gave her a feeling of control and she adored it. She found a suitable place to make camp after a few hours of traveling. She caught a fish in a nearby stream, and cooked it slowly over her campfire. The day would have felt exactly like old routine, if not for the subtraction of Xena's presence.

When she was leaving Japa, Gabrielle could feel Xena with her. Since she had returned to Greece, Xena's spirit seemed to have abandoned her, which is what lead Gabrielle to believe Xena could no longer hear her thoughts, or perhaps no longer wanted to hear them. For a while, Gabrielle convinced herself she only felt Xena's presence because it hadn't sunk yet that Xena was actually gone. It had all become so confusing, Gabrielle found it easier to not think about it all. She began busying herself with simple, mindless tasks that didn't actually require much attention, but still she gave all her focus. After cleaning up around the campsite, Gabrielle laid down and managed to fall asleep rather quickly. It wasn't often that Gabrielle slept through an entire night, but on this night, she did. As dawn crept into existence, Gabrielle stirred and slowly raised from her bedroll.

"Ah, ah, ah, sweetheart. I wouldn't move if I were you." Gabrielle jerked her head quickly, recognizing the eerie voice, coming from behind her. "You know you almost look innocent laying there asleep. It would be hard for one to tell you're such a malicious little bitch." Taldro remarked derogatorily.

Gabrielle's mind went blank, she could think of nothing to say to the man she had left for dead just a few short weeks ago. All she could do was stare into the cold eyes of Taldro that now permeated with more anger than ever.

"What's the matter? Thought I was dead, did you?" Taldro laughed lightly, "Perhaps next time you should stick around long enough to make sure the job is finished."

A few horses galloped up from the other side of the campsite, catching the attention of Taldro and Gabrielle. They both turned to see a beautiful black horse approaching them, and a masked rider on his back.

"Taldro, how good to see you." The masked rider stated enthusiastically.

Gabrielle could tell by the voice, this rider was female. As she paid closer attention, she noticed the rider's dark hair. Given that her face was hidden, there was no true way to see her facial appearances, but from a first glance, she immediately reminded Gabriel of Xena. Then again, maybe it was just a dark haired woman on horseback in general that made the connection in Gabrielle's mind.

"Schayda." Taldro replied in an annoyed tone.

"You're looking well, Taldro. If only my men healed so nicely from stab wounds." Schayda stayed mounted on her horse.

"I don't have time for your games, Schayda. I've got business to attend to." Taldro glanced back down to Gabrielle who was still sitting on her bedroll.

"See, that's a problem these days. Everyone thinks I'm out to play games." Schayda's voice was smooth as her words flowed flawlessly from her mouth. "I'll simply say what I came to say, Taldro, and not waste any more of your precious time. You're not touching the girl." Schayda nodded her head towards Gabrielle.

Taldro's eyes sharply cut up to Schayda, he gritted his teeth, obviously showing frustration and, yet, restraint, "This doesn't concern you."

"Ah, but it does." Schayda contradicted, "From what I've heard, she's the one who gave you that nasty cut there on your chest. So, as you can imagine, her life has value to me." She ended with a smile.

"What in Tartarus do you plan to do with her?" Taldro scoffed, "If you intend on using her in your little brigade, you've gone mad. She's no warrior. The fact that I stand before you breathing today confirms that."

"She lives." Schayda simply stated.

"But…"

"_She lives_." Her voiced thundered as she emphasized the words and Taldro immediately shut his mouth. Schayda motioned for her men to grab Gabrielle. Realizing it was safer to go 

with someone who believed she should stay alive, Gabrielle didn't bother to put up a fight, and allowed them to tie her hands and place her on a pack horse. Taldro's men quietly teased him behind his back for submitting to the woman. A sharp glance in their direction shut them up.

"Well, I'll be going now; I'll let you get back to your business. I hope we run into each other again soon, Taldro." Schayda began to trot away on her horse, but then paused to call over her shoulder, "Oh, and as a word of advice for the future, you should never let a woman get close enough to cut your heart open." With those last punned words, Schayda kicked her horse and galloped off into the woods, her men following close behind.

Taldro watched as they rode off out of sight, "This isn't over yet." He bitterly remarked under his breath.

Schayda slowed down the pace of the horses, and maneuvered into a rhythmical trot. She hadn't bothered to speak to Gabrielle, or even acknowledge her presence. Oddly enough, Gabrielle didn't feel the need to speak. She didn't feel as if she was in any danger. Schayda herself appeared very powerful, perhaps too powerful for her own good, but her men were very well disciplined and respectable towards her and in return, respectful towards Gabrielle.

As they approached a river. Schayda instructed her men to rest and allow the horses the opportunity to drink. For the first time since rescuing her, Schayda turned her attention to Gabrielle. Schayda, the mask still covering her eyes, walked over to Gabrielle's horse and looked up at the woman.

"If I untie you, will you attempt to escape?" Schayda asked. Gabrielle simply shook her head no. Schayda studied the girl for a moment, "All right." Believing Gabrielle's answer, she reached up and cut the loosely tied rope that had barely bound Gabrielle's hands. "You could have wiggled free within seconds, you know." Schayda noted.

"I know." Gabrielle replied as she stepped off the horse. "But you're intentions aren't to hurt me."

"No, they're not." Schayda agreed. "It was mainly for show in front of Taldro. I have a reputation to maintain, you know."

"I'm afraid I don't." Gabrielle replied as she stared at the mask on Schayda's face, "I've never heard of you."

"But you have now." Schayda smirked, "And so on my reputation builds." She added proudly.

Gabrielle stretched her muscles, "What kind of reputation are you building?" she asked casually.

"Depends on who's telling the story." Schayda remarked. "To some, I'm a hero. To others I'm a villain. In any regards, I'm respected."

Indeed the woman was respected. Gabrielle attempted to focus on the eyes behind the mask. They pierced through the mask; their dark blue color sparkling like diamonds in the sun.

"Do you always wear the mask?" Gabrielle asked in a teasing manner.

"Only when I face my enemies." Schayda replied.

"Do you consider me an enemy?"

"No." Schayda reached up and slowly began to remove the mask.

Gabrielle felt anticipation rise inside of her as she realized the woman's face was about to be revealed. The mask certainly held power, and Gabrielle understood at that moment why Schayda chose to wear it, it intimidated and fascinated all who beheld it. As Schayda's face became exposed, Gabrielle cocked her head to one side in awe as she stared.

Realizing she was being terribly rude by gawking, Gabrielle quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, it's just that you… you remind me so much of someone." Gabrielle snapped out of her trance.

It was remarkable. The dark hair, the blue eyes, the smooth skin. Gabrielle actually took the time to ponder the thought of Xena possibly having an unknown sister.

"You haven't mentioned your name…" Schayda began, in hopes of obligating Gabrielle to answer.

"Oh…" Gabrielle cleared her throat and concentrated on the conversation at hand, "My name is Gabrielle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gabrielle." Schayda felt Gabrielle's stare fall upon her again, "Am I truly so intriguing?" she asked teasingly.

"Why did you bother to save me?" Gabrielle asked, desiring to change the subject; also it was a question that deserved an answer. "I don't believe it was because I stabbed Taldro."

"Well, stabbing Taldro is always a plus, but no, it wasn't the only reason I saved you." Schayda began to walk towards the river.

Gabrielle followed after the taller, darker woman, "Well, aren't you going to tell me?"

Schayda kneeled down by the river, cupped her hand and brought it to her mouth, sipping the cool water. She wiped her mouth and looked up at Gabrielle who now appeared anxious and perhaps even a tad bit annoyed.

"You seemed nice." Schayda finally replied as she stood back to her feet.

Gabrielle's eyes narrowed, "What?"

Schayda shrugged, "You seemed nice. No point in allowing Taldro to hurt a perfectly nice person." She walked back to her horse and rummaged through her saddlebags.

Gabrielle huffed, "You're going to have to do better than that."

Schayda turned, "It's true. You caught my attention. I decided to spare you."

"That's it? That's the reason? Because you think I'm nice and I caught your attention."

"Do I need more of a reason? What exactly is the price you put on your life, Gabrielle?"

"I'm not saying that I'm not thankful." Gabrielle quickly interjected, "I just thought there would have been a better reason."

"Perhaps an ulterior motive?" Schayda only spoke what Gabrielle was implying, "Or maybe I had plans of my own for you? Or maybe I just enjoy crushing Taldro's idea of a good time?"

"Something like that, I suppose." Suddenly, it didn't seem important any longer why Schayda had bothered to save her.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you." Schayda pulled a net out from a saddlebag, "Are you hungry? I've been craving fish lately…" she eyed the river. "How are you at fishing?"

Gabrielle smiled, "Pretty good, actually."

Schayda handed the net to Gabrielle, "Oh yeah? Show me."


	5. Chapter 5

Schayda swallowed the last bit of her food, "You're a good cook." She complemented.

"I've fixed a lot of fish in my day." Gabrielle replied as she began to clean out the skillet she had used.

"Hey, don't bother with that." Schayda called for one of her men to come over, "Ardor, take care of this skillet."

"Sure thing." Ardor replied as he took the skillet from Gabrielle's hands and headed over to the river to wash it.

"They all respect you so much. It's amazing how obedient they are." Gabrielle watched the man for a moment and then turned her head back to Schayda. "Earlier you said that depending on who told the story, you could be hero or a villain. What did you mean by that?"

"Simply that not everyone adores me." Schayda stood to her feet and walked over to her horse. She began packing up the campsite.

"Have you done things that a villain would do?" Gabrielle asked.

"Again, that depends on the storyteller." Schayda kept her attention on her horse.

"Don't like to talk about yourself much, do you?"

Schayda turned and looked back at Gabrielle, "I haven't heard you tell your life story, yet."

"I haven't heard you ask me to." Gabrielle quipped.

"When you desire to share something, one does not have to ask for it."

"Oh, I get it." Gabrielle lightly laughed, "You're trying to tell me to stop asking so many personal questions about you. _You_ don't want to share with me."

Schayda smiled, "It's not that I mind the questions, it's just I prefer not expose my heart and soul to strangers."

Gabrielle found this point hard to argue. Though she herself used to be more of an open book and could talk about feelings and emotions with ease, she had found that she now had this same perspective. When your life had dark elements, elements that you weren't comfortable focusing on, you are more choosey of what you say to whom. It takes a high level of trust to show a person all of yourself, especially the parts that aren't flattering .

"Well, perhaps I can ask you a question that is very easy to answer." Gabrielle paused. "Where are you headed?"

"My men and I are heading to Athens." Schayda answered effortlessly.

"Athens, huh?" Gabrielle pondered the thought, "Is there any particular reason why?"

"There's been a rumor that some Persians are loitering around the city. If this is true, they need to be found and stopped before they have a chance to cause problems." Schayda instructed her men to gather their things and get ready to leave camp. They immediately followed her orders.

"Are you a part of the Athenian army?" Gabrielle asked, wondering if that could explain the discipline and respect of Schayda's men.

"Last time I checked, Gabrielle, women aren't allowed in the Athenian army. " Schayda mounted her horse. "I'm headed to Athens because the Athenian army itself doesn't view the Persians as a threat. A mess of bumbling idiots, that army."

"Could this be one of those heroic stories?" Gabrielle asked with a smile creeping onto her face after hearing about Schayda's brave and commendable plans. She found herself staring admirably at the woman.

Schayda tied the mask to her face, once again concealing her appearance. "I think the real question is, are you coming along for the ride?"

Gabrielle pondered the thought for a moment, weighing the options in her mind. This could definitely be a wonderful opportunity to get back on her path. "Well, If that's an invitation…"

"It is." Schayda clarified.

Gabrielle climbed up on the horse she had previously been tied to, "I haven't been to Athens in quite a while." She commented as she gently kicked the horse and began trotting ahead of Schayda. Schayda smiled and followed behind.

They rode alongside one another, the horses keeping perfect rhythm. The men stayed a few feet behind the girls, allowing them their privacy, but also close enough to offer their services. Gabrielle talked about frivolous things, like her home back in Potidaea and the horse she had as a little girl. Schayda listened attentively, but shared very little in return. Gabrielle caught herself taking long glances at the woman, but Schayda didn't seem to notice, or rather didn't call it to attention if she did.

For the first time in months, Gabrielle felt relaxed and at ease. She had been more like her old self during the last few days. She attributed a lot of this refreshed outlook on life to Marcus, but Schayda was definitely playing a part as well.

"Do you think Athens will be glad to see you?" Gabrielle asked.

Schayda didn't reply at first, she literally had to take the time to think about the question, after a few moments she answered, "They probably won't understand my intentions."

"Well, what matters is that you're going. I learned a long time ago that you don't always have to understand something to know that it's right."

"That's very wise of you." Schayda remarked.

"The greater good has always been a strong motto of mine." She added.

"The greater good?" Schayda tossed the words around in her head, "Funny, my choices have always been the less of two evils."

"It sounds as if you don't give yourself much credit for the good you do." Gabrielle noted.

"Don't be fooled, Gabrielle. I'm not innocent to the darkness of the world." Schayda heeled the horse a little harder and picked up speed, forcing Gabrielle to pick up speed as well.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying offend you." Gabrielle apologized, hoping she hadn't overstepped a boundary. "I know about darkness, as well." She continued, "I've seen the evils of the world and beyond it."

"Is that why you allowed yourself to fall victim to a incompetent warlord and his pathetic excuse for an army?" Schayda's words were direct and harsh. "Then, attempted to escape by pretending to be naive and ignorant? Is that knowing darkness?"

"How did you know about all of that?" Gabrielle's voice was drenched in curiosity.

"News travels quickly in these parts. It would have traveled more quickly, had you actually killed the man."

"I'm actually thankful he's not dead." Gabrielle replied honestly. "And I didn't allow myself to fall victim. He spotted me in the woods near his campsite, I pretended to be naïve in hopes of using it to my advantage."

"Doesn't answer the question of why you were at the campsite to begin with." Schayda replied, her voice softening a bit.

"I had a silly idea of bringing Taldro to justice. He had attacked two men by a fishing hole. One of the men ended up at the hospice where I was staying. I took it upon myself to find whoever was responsible."

"And what exactly was you doing at a hospice?"

"I was receiving treatment there." Gabrielle confessed.

Schayda glanced over, "You're sick?"

"I wasn't doing so well, but I'm fine now." Gabrielle continued to gaze at their surroundings.

"But you was sick when you attempted to attack Taldro and his men?" Schayda scoffed lightly, "Bold." She mumbled with hint a sarcasm.

"It seemed like a solution at the time. I realize know that I wasn't thinking clearly."

A thought crept into Schayda's mind, "Had I not been there to help you today, what would you have done? I mean, considering that you're healthy now."

Gabrielle's eyes finally moved from nature back to Schayda, "I'm not sure. I'd fight them off, I suppose. I certainly wouldn't have let them just kill me."

"When exactly was the last time you used those?" Schayda asked pointing down to the sais in Gabrielle's boot straps."

Gabrielle looked down as well, almost as if she had forgotten they were even there, "It's been a while." She admitted.

"Well, I suggest you become familiar with them again soon."

Gabrielle's face froze for a moment, "You think I'll be using them Athens?"

"I think you've gone so long without using them, you've forgotten how. Soon, you won't have to pretend to be vulnerable."

Gabrielle took these words heavily. She knew that ultimately, Schayda spoke the truth, but the words still left behind a painful sting.


End file.
